Data
H-Help please he is here..... Three days ago We were given an assignment to do some datamining by our "Friends" some of us went with bigger games like overwatch and many more I decided to do minecraft a game I played once.I got at my house started my pc and started datamining I thought to myself its just minecraft nothing that hard it went smoothly until...I found something hidden in the code from what I heard a big hack was done by a hacker group that hacked all the microsoft games they had access to change the code and more I didn't realize what could happened I made the code into a .exe launched it then something appeared a mask covering a Steve's face it started showing dashes and dots then it hit me its morse code stating you have found the code now you must perished.Texts appeared with numbers stating my geolocation I started calling the cops then shut all the windows and doors and locked them.A knock was heard from the front door then I heard a window break I locked my bedroom door shut grabbed a replica gun to hope they get scared of it then I heard a footstep behind me but when I looked it was too late... ??? I had no idea what time it was once I woke up my bones feel shattered a door opened revealing a black figure it was my friend Noah but it wasnt him at all it was someone else he looked glitchy like some kind of broken code it walked slowly to me he touched my head and started to do something with me then I fell asleep Minecraft I woke up in a blocky room I looked at my hands and it was all squared then I realize I was in the place in the game in Minecraft.A sword and some armor with a letter was on a table the letter said "I tried to stop my group stop them from releasing my code my death code it was never meant for that it was supposedly to be a code to help machines learn about humans and how they act like a andvance A.I didnt know my code was dangerous enough for it to become sentient as im writing this its coming him,Null if they are able to hack one of the biggest game companies then Null will replicate and take over and eventually destroy everything why did I do this right now there should be armor where you found this letter kill Null and delete him from the system the access key is Idiot Army -Noah" Noah died by his creation no one here can end it so I am gonna end it myself.I grabbed the gear and went to the base of operations where all the data we have are kept and access the main computer with the key I started the process to destroy Null from every Microsoft game it was a quick process until he came I grabbed my sword and started rushing at him he disappeared into thin air then he came behind me but I knew it so I slashed right behind me it didnt do anything he threw me on the floor and hit me so many times I was on the verge of death then right when he was about to end it all the process finished I said "Sayonara" then he dissolve to nothing but he said a sentence h-help please he is here I asked him He? but it was too late Null was gone from the code and I woke up where I was untied I looked for a exit and found one and proceeded to go home... .. .-- .. .-.. .-.. .-. . - ..- .-. -.! Note:This isnt not real and pls do not edit.This is my first pasta so if there is any mistakes thats probably why Category:Creepypasta Category:Hackers Category:Entities Category:Long Pastas Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas